


Wet Dreams and Other Things

by Octopocalypse



Category: South Park
Genre: First Time, M/M, NSFW, One Shot, Porn Without Plot, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octopocalypse/pseuds/Octopocalypse
Summary: K2 Porn without Plot OneshotWarning: Contains poetry, mention of circumcision, metaphors and convoluted references.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Wet Dreams and Other Things

Kenny watched the shape of Kyle, unfolding with layers of prudence. Chastity slipping like their garments down to the naked floor. Kenny is _positive_ no one has seen Kyle like this: the forest fire of his eyes cooling to a lovely evergreen shade of _pine;_ calculating Kenny down to the very atom, pulling at a thread of DNA that makes him come undone, until he is nothing but a heap of tangerine neediness on the floor.

Ken didn’t need anymore encouragement- he’d been working like a Pavlov dog for this; Kyle only needed to tell him to _come_ , and he would bust a nut. Even down on all fours he could be _fetching_ , with strawberry curls to frame his face and wet pouting lips to mask the drought of innocence beneath. He wasn’t just fluent in honey, he wove hymns with a tongue skilled enough to talk the panties off a nun. The boy had a knack for defiling the virtuous- and tonight he would have Kyle.

Impatience sharpens his fingers as they peel back the seal on Calvin Kleins- the _soft_ kind, the shit Kenny had _wet_ _dreams_ about affording- they were kind of opening up Pandora’s box of wet dreams. Kyle’s hips rolling up to a crest to facilitate the stripping, an eagerness that sticks with him- sex was one thing- the _thrill_ of being wanted? That’s where the real high came from.

Kenny was something untamed, we when someone tried to cage him he struggled. This invitation however, to exploit and divulge the sacred chapters of Kyle. Nothing could tempt him harder, even if it meant worshiping the leash for a bit.

Fingers trace the length of him, pausing under the chin of his _python_ and giving it a rub. Watching cherry picked hues disrupted by blazing crotch hair, Kenny admired him with both hands, exploring something both familiar and foreign- _delightful,_ passing loving strokes over pale scars underlining the head.

“Does it actually feel less good-?” The question drops from his mouth without a thought, and he’s lucky all he gets back is a soft guttural “ _Feels pretty good to me_.” which he can only assume is true by the way Kyle was swelling at his touch. Kenny doesn’t have time to contemplate his own stupidity- never did when he was always running headlong into another Get Dead Quick scheme. His demise of choice? Asphyxiation, of the erotic kind. He leans forward and plops Kyles dick onto the silky wet bed of his tongue.

Groans plunge off the cliff of every exhale, viole ~~n~~ t eyes watching as Kyle tugs his hat unshakably over his tormented expression. A crisis of faith was nothing to worry about; Kenny would instill the love of a higher power in Kyle one way of another- by the end of this one, or both of them would be seeing the light.


End file.
